mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lions Mob
The Lions Mob was formed by three Commando females who joined forces with thre Kool Kats rovers and one male pups in early 2009. The group was formed by a the Kool Kats males who had been kicked out by a group of JaXX males, including the ex-dominant male. All the Commandos females had been the dominant female at some point but ex-dominant Mr. Jack has held his position. The oldest female Katharina was the first dominant female till she was killed and Seraina took her place. She too was killed and Samba the last Commando female rose to power. The small group grew fast thanks to the three Commnados females' successfully litters when they were each the dominant female. Dominant Pair As soon as the group was formed ex-dominant male Mr. Jack of Kool Kats took up male dominance beisde the eldest female Katharina. She held dominance for eight months then she was predated. The next oldest female Seraina settled into the dominant female position. However she too was predated after a seven reign. The last Commando female Samba became the new dominant female. Current Members The Lions have 24 members as of February 2011. Samba (VCDF030) Dominant Female Mr. Jack (VKKM003) Dominant Male Pups (VKKM005) Marlon (VLIM001) Angelina (VLIF002) Miss Sicy Girl (VLIF003) Yoko (VLIM004) Ardie (VLIM005) Felicity (VLIF006) Salma (VLIF007) Muggle (VLIM008) Presley (VLIM009) Canon (VLIM010) Demi (VLIF011) Trisha (VLIF012) Mr. Jazz (VLIM013) Elsa(VLIF014) Eddie (VLIM015) Elmo(VLIM016) Yin (VLIM017) Yang (VLIF018) VLIP019 VLIP020 VLIP021 All Known Members Katharina (VCDF013) Mr. Jack (VKKM003) Seraina (VCDF027) Pups (VKKM005) Samba (VCDF030) Marlon (VLIM001) Angelina (VLIF002) MIss Sicy Girl (VLIF003) Yoko (VLIM004) Ardie (VLIM005) Felicity (VLIF006) Salma (VLIF007) Muggle (VLIM008) Presley (VLIM009) Canon (VLIM010) Demi (VLIF011) Trisha (VLIF012) Mr. Jazz (VLIM013) VLIF014 VLIM015 VLIM016 VLIM017 VLIF018 VLIP019 VLIP020 VLIP021 Rivals The Lions' main rivals are the Kool Kats. Their other rivals are and Warthog and Ardvark. History April 2009: Three Commando females were seen fallowing the Kool Kats. May 2009: Katharina, Seraina and Samba teamed up with Mr. Jack, Pups, Spots and Double Stack. Mr. Jack and Katharina became the dominnt pair. June 2009: Katharina was pregnant. One encounter with Warthog July 2009: Katharina gave birth to Marlon, Angelina, Miss Sicy Girl and Yoko. August 2009: '''One encounter with Kool Kats and Puff Adders. '''September 2009: '''Two encounters with Kool Kats. '''October 2009: Katharina was pregnant. She evicted Samba and Seraina. One enounter with Puff Adders. November 2009: '''Katharina gave birth to Ardie, Felicity, Salma and Muggle '''December 2009: '''Spots and Pups went roving. Two encounters with Puff Adders. '''Junuary 2010: '''Katharina was killed by a snake. Seraina became the dominant female. '''February 2010: '''Seraina was pregnant. One encounter with Kool Kats. '''March 2010: '''Seraina gave birth to Presley, Canon, Demi, Trisha and Mr. Jazz '''April 2010: '''Spots and Pups went roving twice each. '''May 2010: '''Seraina was pregnant again. Samba was evicted. '''June 2010: '''Seraina gave birth to VLIF014, VLIM015, VLIM016. '''July 2010: Pups, Spots and Bouble Stack went roving. August 2010: '''Seraina was predated by a hawk. Samba became the dominant female. '''September 2010: Samba was pregnant. One encounter with Ardvark. October 2010: '''Samba gave birth to VLIM017 and VLIF018. '''November 2010: '''Spots and Double Stack formed the Nightshade. '''December 2010: Pups went roving at the Ardark where he mated with Cap'n. Janaury 2011: '''Samba was pregnant. She evicted Angelina, Miss Sicy Girl '''February 2011: Samba gave birth to VLIP019, VLIP020 and VLIP021 Females rejoined the group March 2011 '''Pups and Yoko went roving Jeckyl appeared '''April 2011: '''Samba and Miss Sicy Girl were pregnent but Miss Sicy Girl aboted Marlon went roving '''May 2011: '''Samba gave birth to 7 pups Pups, Marlon and Yoko went roving 'June 2011: '''Miss Sicy Girl was pregnent Category:Meerkat Mobs